


Soldantino

by blue_assassin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Feels, Nico is sad, Siblings, Singing, This Is Sad, Underworld, Young Nico, bianca loves nico so much, bianca's last lullaby, but that's nothing new, nico looking for bianca, post titans curse, pre last olympian, unfortunately, warning you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: After weeks of searching for his siter in the underworld, Nico finally finds Bianca. Finally he can bring her back...or can he?
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Kudos: 14





	Soldantino

**Author's Note:**

> I apollogize in advance for this fic. It is very sad and I have made a couple friends cry while reading this sooo....  
> Also, before we begin, th song referenced is 'Soldantino' by Paola Bennet. I would strongly reccomend listening to it as Bianca sings because it adds somthing special to the emotional aspect of this fic.

Nine months. That’s how long Nico had been in the underworld searching for his sister. Every day, across the scathing heat of the fields of Asphodel, and through the rich green valleys of Elysium, he searched and searched, straining his eyes for any hint of Bianca. He hunted desperately, trying his best to catch sight of a loving smile, or a pair of kind blue eyes. Any trace of brown hair or olive skin, and sign of her. She had been his lifeline, his guide, for so long, and now she was gone. Nico had loved his sister more than anything in the world, she was his only family. He missed her. He wanted her back.

Involuntary tears stung his eyes as he thought. Nico cursed his father, cursed Zeus, cursed Percy Jackson especially. He was responsible for her death. He was the one to blame for the constant ache in his heart whenever he thought about Bianca. He wouldn’t be here right now, searching for the last tie to his family, if it weren’t for Percy. None of this would have happened, and he wouldn’t feel anguish and painful sorrow if Percy had kept his promise like he said he would. Didn’t the fates think he had had enough? First his mother, then being stuck in the lotus casino for decades, then taking Bianca, the only person who had ever truly loved him.

Nico stumbled, falling to the ground and tucking his knees to his chest as he cried.

'I miss you, Bianca,' he thought, 'so much.'

As he sobbed into his knees, tears soaking the fabric of his jeans, a soft light spread over him and a familiar voice asked, “Nico?”

He looked up, eyes widening in shock, and scrambled to his feet, “B-Bianca?” he hiccuped, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

She looked just as he remembered. Olive skin and dark brown hair that swirled slightly in an ethereal way, blue eyes that rarely held anything but kindness and love when looking at him, and the same warm, inviting smile.

“Nico, mio caro.” she whispered.

When Bianca opened her arms, Nico gladly ran into them, burying his face in her shoulder and sobbing. He had found her. He had really found her.

“I-I’ve missed you s-so much, Bianca.” he sobbed in a small voice.

He heard Bianca sniff too, “I missed you too, mio cuore.”

I drew out of her embrace, an idea starting to form in his head, “Bianca, wh-why don’t you come with me. I-m...I’m sure father will let you-”

Bianca kissed his forehead, silencing him, “I wish I could, tesoro, but my time is over. If I was meant to live longer, I would have. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no, no!” I screamed, stomping a foot, “You can’t do this! There’s gotta be a way! Hades is the king of the underworld, he can save you!”

“Nico-”

“No!” I cried, “I’m not letting this happen! I-” I choked, “I need you, Bianca. There’s a war coming and...and I can’t be brave like you wanted on my own.”

Just like she always did when I was upset, she pulled me close and we sank to the ground together. She held me to her chest as I cried, running a hand through my hair. So I couldn’t save her. I knew I couldn’t, and I had to accept that. But that didn’t mean I had to say goodbye just yet.

“Bianca?” I asked quietly.

“Si, mio amore?”

“Will you sing? To me?”

I felt her shift until I was sitting on her lap as she began to sing a song our mother often used to sing for us before she died:

Close your eyes  
I know what you see  
The darkness is high  
And you're in ten feet deep  
But we've survived more terrible monster than sleep  
And you know I will be here, to tell you to breathe

tu sei il mio soldatino (You're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui Vivo (The reason I live)  
non ti scordar di me (Don't forget me)  
io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)

She pulled me just a bit closer and rested her head on mine as she added a verse I had never heard before:

Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet  
It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet  
Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep  
You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak

Bianca pulled back to kiss me gently on the head. I wasn’t sure where she learned these new verses, but I didn’t care as long as she kept singing.

ma Nico, mio caro

tu sei il mio soldatino (You're my little soldier)  
la ragione ho vissuto (The reason I lived)  
non ti scordar di me (Don't forget me)  
io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)

So you run; through shadows you roam  
Seams undone by the love you thought you could own  
But he's just one of many that you might call home  
And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones

eri il mio soldatino (You were my little soldier)  
ora un principe oscuro (Now, a dark prince)  
ma anche per te, c'è una luce (But even for you, there is a light)  
che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (That leads you to another life)

She wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my nose. Even though she had added new verses, the beauty of mama’s lullaby was still there. If anything, I loved it even more. 

“Don’t go.” I pleaded, hugging her tight as her form began to fade, “Please.”

She only smiled, “Ti amo, Nico. Non ti scordar di me.”

I continued to hold her, treasuring my last moments with my sister, until she faded and then was gone completely. I stared blankly at the ground, committing her song to memory, then I stood and glanced out into the distance.

"I won’t forget you, Bianca. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, so sorry...  
> Ciao, ventosa!


End file.
